The Fantasy
by EntrancableFairy
Summary: Everyone has at least one fantasy...
1. Chapter 1

_**THE FANTASY**_

Jafar opened the tower door to find a frightened girl with olive skin; her bright green eyes wide in shock and surprise. Wordlessly, he walked with confidence over to a thrown-like chair at the foot of the grand canopy; which Ti'hara stood silently next to. His steps seemed miles apart to her; with her throat dry, she watched what the tall, slim man would do next. He took his black robes off, along with his keffiyeh. He threw them on the back of the thrown chair. Next, he removed a black slim-fitting shirt, starring at her in an eerily stoic manner. He undid his pants and Ti'hara looked awkwardly down, turned her head away, then back around to meet his gaze once again. He smiled inwardly at her flushed face. He's wanted this for so long, he couldn't barely contain his excitement, quite literally; his erect penis sprang out as he let his pants fall to the floor. It delighted him to know it terrified her, HE terrified her.

He sat on the red velvet, golden thrown and propped his head upon his forefinger and thumb, which he sat his elbow on the arm of the chair. With his other hand he reached for a corded tube that was attached to an elegantly shaped giant glass bong. He drew from the pipe and blew out an earthy-citrus smoke. He blew it directly in her direction as he spoke for the first time; the sound delightfully terrified her.

"This will go one of two ways," his silkily slick tone chilled her. "Strip for me... _willingly_ and let me fuck you, or, I will remove your clothing _forcefully_ and _still_ fuck you," he took another long, slow puff of the red and black glass bong with the golden snakes filigree. Blowing directly in her direction again, he said, "you have 10 seconds to decide." Drawing in another puff, he boasted inwardly.

She probably went through every emotion possible, tenfold, within those first few seconds. With an involuntarily quivering lip that she just _could not_ stop she held her head high in bitter defiance; although she sniffled ever so slightly it almost, actually, sounded like she drew in breath. "Might...I..have some music...please," she gasped out trying hard to look away from his glistening dark olive skin that she could visually taste and it would taste like caramel-covered chocolate and honey.

With an outward flick of his middle finger and thumb a song of seduction came from an unknown source. "Krishnas Song" by Karunesh. Slowly, shakily, she started on her shirt same he did. He was up in a flash as soon as her pants hit the dark marble floor of the tower. She instantly drew back but he held her against him as he took the opportunity to push her from him to the wall a few feet away. Her thousandth mistake in trusting a man she met in a brothel bar came from when she turned her head away in effort to not look at him, she exposed her neck to his hungry wanting mouth. He sucked at her misfortune and she whimpered against either his touch or the cold wall. She didn't mean to arch her back so she stuck her pelvis out to him but the wall was freezing and he had captured her face and chin to kiss her deeply. Holding her arms above her he snaked that hand down her form to rest it on the upper back part of her thigh. How he ached for this, quite literally again, as his cock dripped with tempting lust.

He lifted her aching leg and propped it on his hip; making her other leg quiver. Hopefully not wanton lust as she was sure it was the weight of her own body and frightened state. Nevertheless, Jafar noticed and picked her fully up and poked her with his cock once more as he deepened their kiss evermore. With one hand he expertly unclasped her bra in the back. Then he turned on his heel and headed towards the bed. Laying her down gently, his cock throbbed with anticipation, she knew what was to come. She shyed away from him but she was pinned under him, his strong muscled arms barely having to hold her tight.

"Don't get stupid, you were doing so good," he said at just the right silkiness to make her succumb to his spell once more. He latched onto her throat again and spilled kisses down to her chest, stomach, and thighs. The sweet aroma that came from beneath the silken panties made Jafar's mouth water. He thought if he could just hold out for a few more minutes that he'd be swimming in that sweet nectar and buried deep inside her. Her unsure moans told him it was time to remove the obstruction from her lower region. Slowly, he pulled them down kissing everywhere but there as he did. When he finally covered her center with his mouth she was almost sent over the edge.

"No, please, don't," she gasped uneasily. He smiled from beneath her but she didn't notice. She clung to the bed sheets as hard as she could but shivered when she felt two fingers slip inside her and Jafar's thumb encircling her clit. Barely did she open her eyes to look at him that he gradually got faster at pumping his long fingers into her. Squirming, a hot feeling built inside her and very quickly she came onto his hand. Unsatisfied, Jafar placed his mouth directly onto Ti'hara's mound, licking and sucking her. She moaned with uncertain delight and she uncontrollably grabbed hold of his long black hair, she groaned incoherently, "P-pleeeeeeeeassssse..."

An intensity of building lust spilled over a metaphorical cliff as her orgasm raked her body and salivated her mouth. She quivered and groaned as she rode out her orgasm. He licked and swallowed every last drop of her sweet juices and as the last wave overtook her Jafar readied his cock at her slick opening and she looked up at him with lustful ocean-colored eyes. Giving a self-satisfied grin, he looked down at her and grazed her lower lip with his thumb. "You want this just as much as I do," he breathed heavily. He grabbed her chin painfully and pulled her face to meet his. "Don't you?!" he said more roughly and she bobbed her head in agreement. Satisfied with her answer he kissed her deeply, painfully, feverishly.

Before she could catch her breathe he pushed his throbbing hard cock into her soft folds. She gasped and screamed out; in pain or pleasure, she didn't quite know. Slowly, he pulled out and she shivered from his absence. White hot bright lights flickered under her eyelids as he slammed back into her once more. Indiscernible and uncontrollable cries, moans, and screams could be heard while Jafar took Ti'hara's body over and over again.

"You performed...adequately enough," he said baitingly. She stared straight up and ahead as he spoke; her heart pounding and her mind racing. "You shall be rewarded greatly, Ti'hara." She tilted her head so she could look at him. He was already dressed and standing by the bed. She watched as he turned and left the room; locking the door behind him.

Ti'hara woke up to a beam of light filtering in through a curtain. She became immediately aware of the smell of food and coffee. She pushed herself up and swung around to stand beside the bed. No one was there but breakfast and coffee was indeed waiting for her. She scuffled over and picked at the food until she finally just scarfed it down. She had just finished the coffee when Jafar unlocked the tower door and strode coolly inside. Immediately her stomach tightened with such intensity that she dropped the coffee mug. He smiled at her face, grinned so widely she had thought he'd gone mad. Mad? That is what he made her!

Without hesitation, she drew back and punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled, but for only a moment, and he was back on her like the speed of light! Jafar held her face with both hands; gradually squeezing and picking her up by her neck. She held on to his wrists, desperately trying to loosen his grip. Before she knew what had happened she felt the bitter cold of the wall against her bare back. Slammed into the tower wall she saw and felt a white hot fury flash over his entire being. Unsure if she was passing out or just terrified, she whimpered in a cooing-like manner that made Jafar immediately let go of her neck; but, instead, snaked his hands down and around her hips.

He growled into her ear, "I have better ways to punish you than simply putting you out of your misery." He pulled both of her legs up and hoisted her up onto his hips. She bit her lip as he slammed his cock into her; pulling out and thrusting hard once more, he was finally satisfied when she elicited a tiny whimper from her sweet little lips. "You will serve me," he said against her ear, pulling out his long thick member ever so slowly. Thrusting hard into her once more, he captured a gasp and moan before quickly adding, "forever as my concubine." She opened her eyes and stared up at him. "My Slave," he said as he pushed himself back up into her. "ALL MINE!" He exclaimed, she screamed and shook so violently he had to let her ride out her orgasm until he was able to climax.


	2. Chapter 2

He stuck true to his word of having better ways to punish Ti'hara than simply killing her. Every day Jafar visited the tower, he never tied her up but she knew it was useless to fight against him. He was too strong and there was something about his voice, so hypnotic. Every time she tried to think a clear thought he was back to ensnare her once again.

One day, after Jafar had left, she was feeling particularly anxious; she paced around the room until her eyes landed on the door. Ti'hara felt a weird ping in her stomach and tilted her head to the side. Like a force that was not her own she stepped forward and touched the brass knob. Astonishingly, when she turned the knob the door opened. Silently, she pushed the door open and just stood there in the doorway. She peered around Jafar's empty chamber.  
Quickly, but silently, she ran to a big heavy-looking door and hoped she'll have the same luck. She did, and as she stood in a lavish hallway it was all alarmingly surreal. The plush velvet of the red carpet under her bare feet. The gold sconces dotted along the black marble walls. The sound of her own heartbeat kick-started her fight or flight and she bolted down the hallway. She ran as far as the hallway went, right up until it ended and it split into stairs on either side; while straight out in front of her a rail that overlooked a grand foyer.

Suddenly, she heard a voice to her right, coming up from the stairs. Stunned, she backed away until she just happened to get swallowed up by the giant curtains that were collected in a corner by the left side stairs. That voice, that...hypnotic voice. It was HIS voice, along with another she didn't recognize. Ti'hara peered out from behind the curtain and she instantly recognized Jafar, but she did not recognize the short plump man wearing white robes and a white turban.

"Jafar, the Crown Prince of Qatar will be expecting you next week." The unfamiliar voice soothed Ti'hara.

"Very well, Your Highness," Jafar purred, making Ti'hara shiver. The plump man nodded and headed toward the left side stairs, while Jafar turned on his heel and walked down the hallway. Once she heard no more noise she crept out from behind the curtains and shot down the right side stairs and disappeared.

Jafar walked down the palace hallways towards his chambers. He had much to do before his trip to Qatar next week. He also had to figure out what to do with his slave, Ti'hara. He didn't know whether to bring her with or just chain her up in the dungeon; but in the dungeon she wouldn't be with him. He opened the heavy door that led to his chamber and he walked to his grand desk. He sat down and heaved a heavy sigh then pinched the bridge of his nose. Absentmindedly, he looked to his left and stared at the door that led to Ti'hara's room; it was ajar. Jafar burrowed his brow, confused. Slowly, he arose from his desk and walked toward Ti'hara's room.

As soon as he walked in the room his anger boiled over and he sprinted from the room, knocking over a table in his chambers. "Iago!" Jafar screamed, barely able to contain his rage. The parrot flew from his perch to Jafar's desk and looked at his master with a terrified face. "Would you happen to know where my slave might be?" His calm demeanor unnerved Iago, so he stuck to remaining silent and simply shook his head. Jafar sighed, folded his arms, and paced around his chamber. "It would seem she took advantage of my absentmindedness and is loose somewhere in the palace." He strummed his fingers on his bicep. "Iago, I want you to fly around and locate her." Iago immediately flew out the window. Jafar turned, headed to the heavy-looking door, and headed toward the dungeon.

Jafar opened the large door to the dungeon and walked inside. He looked around and found Raoul, the captain of the Royal palace guards. "Raoul!" Jafar growled. "I need you and the other guards to look around the palace for Ti'hara. She hasn't been out long. An hour, maybe two, but she couldn't have gotten far."

"Yes, my Greatness," Raoul said and then turned to yell to the other guards. They all filed out of the dungeon in search of Ti'hara. A sadistic grin twitched upon Jafar's face; he turned and headed out of the dungeon.

Ti'hara got lost in the maze of the palace halls, she meant to find the kind-sounding plump man she saw Jafar with but she was so eager to get as far away from Jafar as possible. She ended up in a garden menagerie loaded with plants and fountains. She looked beyond the start of a bamboo thicket around a glamorous pool-like fountain and saw a young lady with jet-black hair. She was sitting with a tiger and swirling her hand around in the water. Ti'hara stood and watched her for a moment. Eventually she squared her shoulders and took a step out into the clearing of the fountain.

Suddenly, a large strong hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her into a stone hall that led back into the palace. She flailed and cried out as a palace guard threw her up against the hard, rough stone wall. "Tell Jafar I found her," the guard said into a walkie-talkie. Ti'hara said something indiscernible under his hand and she scratched at his wrist. "Well, we have a few minutes...and that's all I need." The guard used his other hand to hold her arms above her head and pried her legs open with his.

Jafar strode into the dungeon where Ti'hara was being held against the same guard that found her. Her eyes held fierce but her heart faltered. Suddenly, Jafar lifted his hand and moved it swiftly across her cheek; striking her. She felt the sting from the slap but kept quiet. Jafar stared at her, "Put her in one of the cells until I can figure out what to do with her," he said as he seethed with anger.

It wasn't until later that evening that Jafar was calmed down enough to go back to the dungeon and have a little talk with his slave. He opened her cell door to find her quickly getting up from the floor. She looked scared but there was something else hidden in those tear-stained emerald eyes. Something...

And like that, it was gone; replaced by outright defiance. But he caught it too and towered over her as he backed her against the cell wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just take you back to the brothel that you were supposed to be going to?" He threatened and her eyes grew wide. "Ahhh almost forgot about the split decision you decided to make to kill my men when you arrived here?" He smiled in her face. He bent his head down to graze his lips on hers, across her jawline, and down to her neck. He opened his eyes only slightly before devouring her neck with his mouth.

Suddenly, his head shot up and he stared at her neck. "Where did this red mark come from?" He saw the tension in her neck as she reacted to his question and swallowed nervously.

"What," was all she could muster in her terrified state.

"This red mark on your neck, I know what makes that kind of mark and I know it's not from myself," he exclaimed. "Where...did it come...from?"

She stared straight out in front of her and closed her eyes. She didn't want to relive it but he held her tighter and she relinquished. "He...he was," she said through tears. "He was one of YOUR guards! The one that found me." Jafar's anger boiled over and he turned swiftly to leave the cell.

A moment later, Jafar returned with a man that looked as if he were a scolded schoolboy. "Is THIS the scum?" He asked, throwing the man to the cell floor. She looked from the man to Jafar and nodded. That was enough for Jafar. Before the other man could utter a sound in defiance Jafar slit his throat as far as it would cut without decapitating him. Ti'hara looked on in shock and horror; not believing what she just witnessed.


End file.
